This invention relates to a means to detect a leakage in a pneumatic tire or tube, and particularly the tires or tubes on a vehicle. The fact that a tire is either over inflated or under inflated is transmitted to the driver of the vehicle so that this situation may be remedied.
This is a continuation, of application Ser. No. 314,702 filed Dec. 13, 1972.
An object of my invention is to provide an electrical means of detecting either over inflation or under inflation in a tire under pneumatic pressure, and which will detect not only under inflation but also over inflation to the point where a rupture of the tire might occur.
Another object of my invention is to provide an electrical detector which may be mounted in a pneumatic tire and which has a minimum size and weight so that the balance of the tire is not altered.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a novel detector for a pneumatic tire which can be mounted on a standard vehicle tire without greatly altering the present structure of the tire.